


I'm Falling

by leadaemay



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leadaemay/pseuds/leadaemay
Summary: And yes, Youngtaek falls. Really hard. Except, instead of falling on the ground, he is falling to Seungmin's charm and it's the best kind of fall.
Relationships: Bae Seungmin/Son Youngtaek | TAG
Kudos: 31





	I'm Falling

It was no longer a secret that Son Youngtaek was the clumsiest person in the whole world. Even when he was sad and all he did was moping around, he would somehow found a way to fall or made something fell. It was especially worse when he was happy and enegeretic, you would totally found him land on the ground. It was almost like he was attracted to gravity or the gravity attracted to him.

Everyone around Youngtaek was used seeing him fell to the point where no one would bat an eye when the man screamed followed by his body sprawled on the ground.

Everyone.

Well, except this particular cute man named Bae Seungmin.

Youngtaek first saw Seungmin during his univerity orrientation day. At that time, Seungmin was a sophomore who helped around to introduce the freshman to university life. Seungmin was a sweet man who would help everyone out and eventually he became everyone's favorite, his name was popular among the freshman.

During his orrientation, Youngtaek landed himself on a trouble. It happened after raining and the roud was slippery, so of course he managed to slip and fell.

Seungmin was standing beside him. The man widen his eyes when he saw how Youngtaek's body met the road without mercy.

"Are you okay?" Seungmin rushing out to help the freshman followed by him lecturing Youngtaek to be more careful. He looked like he was truly worry.

"It's okay, sunbaenim, that's just how Youngtaek is," Youngtaek's friend said, trying to comfort Seungmin which was a big failure because the sophomore frowning and he got more worry with Youngtaek's wellbeing.

From then, Youngtaek somehow found himself getting closer to Seungmin who always makes sure that he's okay. The cute man always be there for him, ready to catch Youngtaek when he shows sign of almost falling.

And yes, Youngtaek falls. Really hard. Except, instead of falling on the ground, he is falling to Seungmin's charm and it's the best kind of fall.

"Oh my god," Seungmin said loudly when Youngtaek fell on the ground yet again. "Are you okay?" Seungmin asked, he examined Youngtaek's body as if he was a doctor and he had an idea of what he did (he didn't)

"How many time do I have to tell you that it's normal?"

Seungmin frown. "It shouldn't be normal for anyone."

"Well, it is for me."

"I don't like it."

Youngtaek smiled. "Maybe a kiss will make it better?"

Seungmin scoffed. "Shut up."

"Please?"

Seungmin sighed but the man closed the distance and pecked Youngtaek's lips.

"Feels better?"

"Absolutely," Youngtaek grinned. "Now, piggyback? I think I sprained my ankle again."

"Son Youngtaek!" Seungmin yelled.

"I'm joking, but piggyback please?"

**Author's Note:**

> this story ended up entirely different from what i initially planned ㅠㅠ


End file.
